Loneliness Becomes Love!
by HaruhiFujioka111
Summary: What happens when Haruhi's dad dies,Haruhi is expelled from Ouran for breaking Tamaki's wrist,becomes a mew, and falls in love with Ryou? Stuff hapenns :p. Joking find out in my first story Loneliness Becomes Love!
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna! It's Fujioka-chan here! ^^ I hope you enjoy my first story! Loneliness becomes love!

Disclaimer: I don`t own Ouran or TMM!

Haruhi's POV

It was a cold afternoon on the February 2. Two days until I turn 16! I heard a soft vibrating from my blazer pocket. I took it out "Moshi Moshi!" I greeted "Hello is this Fujioka Haruhi-san?" the caller responded. "Yes it is this?" I asked. "I`m and I wanted to tell you that your father, Ryouji has died." The doctor said softly. "Huh? N-No way! It c-can't be!" I shouted into the phone. "I'm sorry ." he said hanging up. I looked at my phone as tears slid down my face."No! NO! NOOO!" I shouted. I started running towards the hospital "No this can't be! This is a lie! A dream! N-no I nightmare!" I shouted as I burst through the doors. I walked over to the reception desk "Um…where my I find Fujioka Ryouji-san?" I asked the women behind the desk. "Oh I'm sorry but you're too late sweetie that man has died." She said kindly. 'Looks like dad is dead.' I thought as a tear slid down my face. I turned around and walked away. I sat on a bench in a park near the hospital. Sob after Sob racked through my body and it started to rain.I didn't care if I was soaked,if I caught a cold I just wanted everything to become normal again. It felt like the rain stopped and I looked up. Two girls,one with red hair and the other with green hair looked down at me. "Are you alright?" the one with the red hair asked. I nodded "I-I'm fine." I said. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here anyone longer. Come with us." the other one said. I nodded and stood up. We walked over to a small café on the other side of the we entered the café I looked around. I sneezed and felt dizzy then everything was black.

How was it? Was it good? Bad? AWESOME?

Now click that pretty green button! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS! CHAPTER 2 OF LONELINESS BECOMES LOVE! *takes out a bazooka* Now clap before I kill you all and yes I'm having a major sugar rush! : DDD**

Haruhi's POV

I was a bit frightened that they took me here. I looked to the side to see a girl with blue hair handing me something "Miss here's some dry clothes now go change." she told me. I nodded and a woman with purple hair led me to a changing room. "This is the changing." She said to me as she pushed me in. Once I undressed I noticed a mark on the top of my left thigh which was a heart with wings. I yelped loud enough for the other girls to hear. Once the girls entered a little blond girl smiled "Boss man! We have a new mew!" she shouted. My eyes widened a bit. "A-A mew?" I asked. The others nodded. I changed quickly but glanced at the mark. I was now wearing a maid outfit like the other girls but it was brown "Welcome to the team...um what's your name again?" the red head now known as Ichigo asked me. "I's Haruhi,Haruhi Fujioka." I said. I smiled a fake smile since I was still a bit depressed about my father's death. "Oh well welcome to the team Haruhi!" Ichigo said falling for my fake smile. I heard my phone again. I pulled it out "Haruhi! WHERE ARE YOU MY BELOVED DAUGHTER!" Tamaki –senpai shouted into the phone. "Senpai! Shut up you're gonna kill my ears!" I shouted back into the , that guy can be annoying sometimes. I hung up. Then a blond with crystal blue eyes walked up to me and handed me a pendant. I looked at it curiously. I stood up "I should be getting home." I said. The blond boy grabbed my shoulder "You are now a waitress here you can't leave now..and I have an announcement for all you girls." He said. He led us down to a basement. "I accidentally copied the Iriomote Wildcat. To get rid of it and to get a new mew I injected it into Fujioka here." He said. "Oh and by the way I'm Ryou Shirogane and that's Keiichiro Akasaka." He said. Ichigo looked at me "now you and Ichigo have to use Twin Strawberry bell and twin Ribbon Strawberry Surprise." Ryou said pointing at me and Ichigo-chan. Me and Ichigo looked at eachother.

**YAYYY! CLIFFY!**


End file.
